


Open To Interpretation

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinozzo wants to know why Tim invited him round, Tim's answer is open to interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open To Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS.

"Why am I here?" Tony asked from his place on Tim's sofa.

Tim looked at him for a moment, his face a picture of indecision before he scrounged together his courage. "Allow me to explain through interpretive dance."

Tony looked at him strangely, McGee must have cracked, he could not have just told Tony that he would tell him why he was there through dance. "Interpretative dance?" He queried, hoping that he had been imagining things, as dance was out there, even in Probieland.

"Yes Tony, Interpretive dance, I dance you interpret what I mean from my dance. It's simple, interpretive dance, it's not a hard concept to grasp." Tim explained calmly, as if he was talking to someone who didn't always get it.

"I know that, Probie." Tony snapped back at him, before he indicated that Tim should get on with it as he sat back on the sofa waiting for the probie to make a fool of himself.

Tim just nodded, worrying his bottom lip a bit before he launched into a rather provocative dance. He eventually looked up at his audience, having been ignoring Tony and his reaction, intent on getting his message across before he lost his bottle. Tony was staring at him in shock, his mouth hung agape, with a glazed look beginning to overtake his face as a small bit of drool began to make its way down the side of his mouth. The idea that Tony was drooling over his dance spurred Tim on, and he was soon exactly were he wanted to be, sat contently in Tony's lap. He continued his dance for a minute or two on Tony's lap before stopping and reaching to close the other man's mouth.

Tony came out of the daze he was in when he felt Tim close his mouth, whatever he had expected when he had come to Tim's flat, it hadn't been that. Probie had guts, he knew that the other man had probably gone into his dance knowing that if he so chose Tony could ruin him afterwards, or at least make his life a living hell, but he had done it anyway. He quickly surfaced from his thoughts as he heard Tim speak, but he missed what he had asked, "What?" He questioned dumbly, looking at the man still sat in his lap.

"Do you know why you're here now?" Tim asked again, hoping that he had judged the situation well enough and that he wasn't heading for humiliation and rejection.

Tony just nodded, he had received the other man's message loud and clear, his dance had been rather easy to interpret after all. He made sure to tell the other man so as well, stating that he was a Master of understanding, and that interpretative dance wasn't going a stumbling block. Tim did the only thing he could think of to stop Tony from going on about how great he was at working things out and solving cases, he kissed him.


End file.
